


We're Good at This Together

by WeirdItalianPlumber



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, but it works for them, characters with two very different levels of sexual experience, kind of pointless, mild hint at past sexual abuse, not stated but enough to make one of them a little cautious, very mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdItalianPlumber/pseuds/WeirdItalianPlumber
Summary: What happened with Dee and Charlie between the kiss and the bar the next day? Well, it's right here. Mostly just awkwardness and an attempt at smut.Edits made 8/9/17.





	We're Good at This Together

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a few basic scenes for this floating around in my head for a while then was hit with a ton of inspiration, and wrote it all, including proofing and editing, in a few hours.
> 
> Very loosely based off, not actually meant to fill, a prompt:  
> "The "The Gang Misses the Boat" sex scene except it's Charlie's first time. Ever. Dee manages his skittishness and trauma in completely inappropriate, Dee-like, but ultimately effective ways."
> 
> I used the widely accepted idea that Charlie has has only been with 1 or 2 women ever, and added that Dee would most likely have to coach/explain things to him some.
> 
> This is my first time writing anything more than kissing, and even that I don't do often, so please go in with low standards.

Dee is the first one to break away from the kiss, drawing a surprised, and slightly disappointed reaction from Charlie. "Is this okay? Did I do something wrong?" 

Dee shakes her head; it's the complete opposite of wrong, actually. "'No, no. Are we, uh, we doing this?" she asks. 

"Yes," he nods eagerly, before trying to play it cool, "I mean, yeah, if you want to." 

"I want to" she confirms, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again, lightly pressing her hips against his. Charlie's hands remain under her shirt, rubbing at her soft skin, rising higher and higher until she can feel the cool air on her back. Dee breaks away again, unable to take it any longer, and leans back pulling her shirt overhead and flinging it out of the way.  

She's left straddling his lap in jeans and a bra; they stare at each other for a moment, before Charlie's gaze falls downward to her chest and she suddenly feels self-conscious, this seems like a time for him to laugh, to call her flat-chested, to want to stop. Instead, his eyes are shining, like he can't believe this is actually happening, and his hands quickly slide up her back, finding her bra clasp and fidgeting with it, clearly struggling.  

Dee rolls her eyes, "why are guys so bad at this? It's not fucking hard." She slaps his hands away, effortlessly unhooking the clasp, the straps falling off her shoulders and dropping it on the floor. Any doubt she has about being, whatever enough for him, are put to rest when Charlie breathes a "wow," becoming harder under her.  

He glances back up, eyes briefly meeting, then leans forward to kiss her breasts; Dee tips her head backward, arching her back- he kisses her like he did her mouth, warm and gentle, desperate and enthusiastic. She pushes his head back gently, the solo attention was great, but she's ready for the real action; Dee reaches down to pull his shirt off, "I'm not gonna be the only one sitting around my living room half naked." Charlie swallows hard and nods, letting her pull the fabric over his head, then pressing her body against his, enjoying the heat and closeness.  

"Is this it? It's happening now?" Charlie asks, and he sounds worried enough that Dee stops, looking at him quizzically.  

"Do you want to stop?" 

"Not completely, no, just maybe not on the couch? Isn't sex supposed to be on a bed? This seems weird."

Dee's relieved, reaching the point where this new step was all she could think about. She stands, pulling Charlie with her, his hands return to her sides rubbing up and down, before flinching back like maybe this new position might mean he shouldn't be doing this anymore; Dee grabs his hand placing them back on her, catching a grin on his lips. She walks backwards trying not to trip over shoes they're both stepping out of, leading him into her room and shutting the door. The small, closed off space is thrilling, and Dee can feel her heart beating faster at the thought. She points as she commands, "bed."   

He follows her instructions, sitting at the foot, breath shallow and eyes fixed as she stands in front of him removing her jeans; Charlie watches intently, and she's torn between putting on a show and getting undressed as soon as possible. They share an unspoken moment, knowing there's no turning back, as she hooks her thumbs in the waistband of her panties, slowly pushing until they drop to the floor. She takes three strides to Charlie, moving before she can catch his reaction, reaching down to the button on his jeans and she can feel his cock twitch at the light contact. She's kissing him again, trying to remain under whatever spell brought them to this moment. Hands bump together as Charlie joins in, undoing the buttons himself, sliding out of the cheap denim.  

"Hey, Dee?" He seems kind of uncomfortable asking, "Your underwear. It kind of looked, wet? Does that mean you came already?" 

She blushes, but carries on as normally as possible. "Nah, it's a good thing. It just means women are ready for sex. Kind of like when a guy's hard."

Dee reaches into his waistband, pulling him out and stroking lightly; Charlie's eyes flutter shut for a moment before opening again, tracing over every part of her he's never got to see before. She picks up speed and he loses focus on everything but how good it feels, jerking forward into her hand. Charlie looks surprised when she stops, before he's pushed onto his back,  and scooching up so his legs are flat across the bed instead of hanging over, and Dee climbs on too, throwing a leg over and lowering herself onto him. 

He instinctively grasps at her hips, then slides his hands around to her ass, suddenly unsure. "Is this okay?" 

"It's fine, yes. Just stop asking, okay?! I'll tell you if something's not alright" Dee snaps, then pauses, feeling guilty, "You'll do the same, right? If you're not okay, you'll tell me?" It feels strange actually caring about her partner's feelings- usually she just took what she wanted, but looking at Charlie now, she feels concerned. 

"I won't need to, Dee. It's different for guys." Charlie scoffs, but it isn't very convincing.  

"Good." Dee murmurs as she rolls her hips against him, reaching back and running her fingertips up and down his hard on. She rises some, reaching forward and pulling a condom from the bedside table, and rolling it down onto him; Charlie watches, pupils wide in anticipation, and exclaims when she positions his cock to sink down onto. 

"Wait. Can I- I want to be the top?" The words are a statement, but comes out like a question, like if denied, it could end the whole evening. Dee wants to say  _no_ , because guys don't bang her, she bangs them; she's beautiful, and powerful, and in charge. But this is Charlie's way of telling her that something is not okay, she senses that, and nods "yeah. Fine." She rolls off him and onto her back; Charlie positions himself in front of her, nervous eyes trained between her legs. "It's, uh, it's pretty complicated down there. I just...?" 

Dee feels a flash of embarrassment, but mostly feels irritation at the thought of coaching a grown-ass man on sex. "It's not that difficult. Just push in, you'll figure it out." She's getting desperate for it to happen already; it's becoming easier and easier to remember this is Charlie Kelly, and she's not used to waiting so long. The guys she brings back are usually ready to get laid or so broken they do whatever she says. Charlie inhales, hovering his body over hers, faces close, and slides in slowly and easily.  _"Fuck,_  Dee. I've wanted this so long" he whispers into her ear when their hips are flush.  

"Shut up" she breathes, wrapping her legs around his waist, encouraging him to move. Mercifully, Dee thinks, she doesn't have to explain how this part goes when he starts thrusting, uneven at first, eventually picking up a smooth rhythm; Dee shuts her eyes, lifting her hips closer, and enjoying the feeling. 

“Hey, Dee?” She doesn't respond, but Charlie continues speaking anyway, movement slowing to a stop. “The girl’s supposed to finish first, right?” 

This gets her attention, eyes snapping open, “Yeah, if you're not an asshole about it.”  

“Are you close, then? ‘Cause I am, and-" he sounds uncomfortable and shaky.  

This time her tone is gentle, calm. “Almost. Don't move, okay? I'm gonna get there first.” Somehow his perceived cluelessness isn't irritating. She loosens her grip around his waist, legs sliding down slightly, then grasps his hand and places it on her breast. “Rub. Pinch. Do something” she instructs as her other hand slides between her legs, rubbing at her clit.  

Charlie complies, watching with fascination as she bites her lip through a low moan, skin pink and flushed, and he seems distracted enough to forget his urgency. It's not much longer before she's gasping underneath and spasming around him, toes curling while an arm pulls him closer. When Dee's eyes flutter open, Charlie is still staring down at her and it makes her feel both incredible and self-conscious. Breathing slowing returning back to normal Dee murmurs, “Okay, uh, your turn.” Charlie nods, leaning down and kissing her again, then starts rocking his hips and it only takes seconds before his eyes squeeze shut and his whole body shivers. Dee's not positive, but she's pretty sure she hears him moan her name as he came.

He pulls out, rolling onto his back and smiling at the ceiling. Dee lays on her side, watching, and lets him enjoy the moment before reaching down and pulling the condom off. She ties it off wordlessly, silently daring him to say something when his nose crinkles in disgust, then aiming for the trash.  

There's a nice moment while they both lie there, bodies close, before reality hits. 

"Shit."  

"Shit."  

"That happened." 

 

"We were having fun without the others, then it went too far." 

Charlie stands and gathers his clothes, as Dee sits on the bed, silently watching. He heads for the door, before stopping and turning back around.

"It was good though, right? 'Cause I liked it." Charlie glances to the floor nervously, fingers scratching at his ear.

 _It really was,_ Dee thinks. Physically, yes- she got off and that's always a good thing. But emotionally, that was surprisingly good, great even- she can't remember the last time she felt a connection during sex, the last time her partner just wanted her for her, the last time watching a guy come made her feel affection toward him.

A genuine smile appears on her face, "Yeah, Charlie. It was." 

He smiles back, looking a little relieved. "Good. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Tomorrow."  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end!
> 
> This is all learned from other fic, and some old tumblr rp articles on how to write smut, considering I have pretty much zero experience to base things on for realistic purposes. 
> 
> I really wanted to provide some really hot & steamy action but,  
> 1) I'm pretty much not capable of that  
> 2) I kind of feel like the very first time with someone is awkward, especially if it's with someone who's only been a friend for years.  
> 3) Based on their behavior the next day, I'm guessing it was good but kind of weird & awkward.


End file.
